


From Famine to Feast

by acesandapricots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom Peggy Carter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Vibranium (Marvel), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Peggy pegs Steve after keeping him on edge. Thankfully, their bed is reinforced with vibranium.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958257
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	From Famine to Feast

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Kinktober 2020 challenge (prompt: pegging).
> 
> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!

The sounds he was making were sinful.

Steve was tied to the bed, his arms stretched above his head and his legs pulled wide, knees in the air and ass on display. He strained and writhed against the vibranium bonds, mewls and groans escaping from his throat. The blunt end of a plug was visible, poking out of his ass. Not even the meaty thickness of his cheeks could hide the rumble of the vibrations attacking his prostate.

“Had enough, soldier?”

A thick, black band was wrapped around the base of his cock, a smear of red lipstick at its clasp. The organ was trembling, jumping, bright red with blood and glistening with a sticky sheen of pre-come. Steve’s whole body was flushed, his skin covered in sweat, his breath coming fast and shallow as he teetered at the edge. Despite the dry slick and spit sticking to her thighs, evidence of the satisfying orgasms he had given to her hours ago, Peggy could feel her own arousal curling deep in her stomach.

Steve let out a keening whine and his body jerked, a satisfying _thump_ against the hard mattress. Thank goodness they’d had their bed reinforced with vibranium.

“Color,” Peggy snapped out, and Steve’s muddled brain responded to the commanding tone in her voice.

“Gr—green,” he stuttered before moaning again.

Peggy watched as his cock twitched and jumped, rock-hard and straining. She could see the fullness of his balls, round and purple and heavy. His asscheeks clenched around the toy buried deep inside him. Steve’s head was thrown back, his throat bared and vulnerable, his mouth hanging open, his eyes shut tight. He rocked again against the bed and his head dipped back even farther, a deep growl wrenched from his throat.

Peggy’s hands had absentmindedly found her own pleasure as she watched Steve fall apart; one palm was kneading her naked breast while fingers were brushing over her too-sensitive clit. He’d been on the edge long enough. It was time.

She was careful as she approached Steve, mindful of his heightened sensitivity in this state. She lay a soft hand against his bound ankle and rested it gently there through his responding twitch.

“Steve, are you ready for me?”

There was a tight, aware nod of his head – distinct enough from the spasms wracking his sensitized body. Peggy ran her right hand up his leg, her left mirroring the journey on his other side. When she reached his groin, her fingers danced around his tight balls without touching, then slid down to the black bulb covering Steve’s dusky, stretched hole. Steve moaned.

The harness was laying on the edge of the bed, ready for use. She slid it on while keeping one hand in contact with Steve’s burning skin, tracing soft circles against the inside of his thighs. When it was latched in place, the large silicone dildo thrusting proudly from her crotch, she checked in again.

“Color?”

Steve whimpered, and she slowed her touch, her hand resting gently and reassuringly on the top of his thigh.

“Color, Steve,” she ordered.

“Green. _Please_.” His voice was squeaky, breathy, his face scrunched in want and need.

Peggy resumed her slow traces across his thighs, her nails softly scraping his skin as she moved closer and closer to his hole. She gave a gentle tug to the end of the vibrating plug, not strong enough to dislodge it, just enough to draw his attention. She found the button on its underside, and with a long press the sound of the vibration ceased. Steve sobbed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

With one hand, Peggy eased the plug slowly out of Steve’s ass; with the other, she coated the dildo jutting out from her crotch in a thick, watery lube. Steve’s whimpers turned into a prolonged whine as the plug slid out of him, leaving him empty and gaping.

“ _Peg...Peggy_ ,” Steve’s voice was hoarse and desperate.

“Shh, I’ve got you. I’m here.”

The angle wasn’t perfect, but Peggy knew how to make it work. She swiftly lifted herself onto the bed and placed the tip of the dildo against Steve’s reddened rim. He whimpered at the contact and tried to push himself forward but was held back by his bonds.

The dildo was wider than the plug, and Peggy moved slowly as she eased it into him, watching as his body strained and adjusted to the size and sensation. When she was halfway in, she gave an experimental thrust, testing the angle. Steve groaned, his chest tightening. Peggy reached down and lifted his ass higher, her own muscles straining against his weight, but it would all be worth it.

When she was buried to the hilt, Steve was panting, his eyes screwed tight and a look of bliss stretching across his features. Peggy leaned down and dropped a kiss to the head of his cock, then began to thrust back and forth, in and out, stretching his inner walls and hitting his prostate over and over again.

Steve’s bonds kept him tight enough that he didn’t dislodge her; long practice made her movements swift and decisive. Steve whimpered and moaned and trembled under her, his breaths coming shallower and shallower. Peggy could see his fingers clawing clumsily at the vibranium ropes holding him down, could see his cock, heavy and hard, bouncing against his stomach, desperate for release. She braced herself and reached one hand out to grab hold of his dick, roughly pumping it to the timing of her thrusts. Steve cried out at the additional stimulation.

“Come for me, Steve,” she murmured. It wasn’t an order; it was a prayer. “Come for me, my darling.” In one swift movement, she flipped the clasp of the cock ring, releasing him.

And Steve came, his entire body shuddering with a strength that rattled his vibranium bonds and that would have sent Peggy flying had she not held onto him, her own training kicking in. His cock was vibrating under her hand, hot streaks of cum flying out to paint his chest. Steve was screaming, his eyes wide and unseeing. She stroked him through the orgasm, her silicone cock buried, unmoving, inside him, until he slumped, limp, into the mattress, his breathing heavy and his eyes closed, his muscles trembling.

When Steve’s eyes cracked open, Peggy was there – cleaning him of sweat and cum with warm washcloths and her voice filled with so much love and pride as she praised him. When she released his bonds, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

“I love you, Steve,” she whispered to him, over and over again as he cried, his tears wetting her hair. When his sobs turned to heavy breaths, she turned to look into his face. His eyes were glistening, his smile slack and content. “I love you, Steve,” she said again, staring deep into his eyes.

“I love you, Peg,” he whispered back.

She smiled up at him, reaching out her hand to cup his cheek.

“Do you want to take a bath now, or later?”

Steve’s chuckle was barely audible, but she felt it rumble in his chest.

“As long as I can keep holding you, a bath now would be great.”


End file.
